This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
In the conventional type, a static system was employed as the driving circuit for the liquid display device. Therefore, a common electrode and 8-shaped electrodes having seven segment electrodes are mounted to from each of the figure electrodes, and a decoder for generating the segment signal in each of the figure electrodes is employed for controlling said segment voltage for applying the voltage having the in-phase and anti-phase relation to a common figure electrode of the operational and non-operational segment. According to said static system, since it is needed to mount the decoder for individual figures, the IC-chip becomes larger and the cost becomes higher. Further, since the number of connecting parts between the liquid crystal display device and the printed circuit board are increased, the reliability of said connector becomes worse. Since each segments in said each figures are independent, a number of wire-bonding portions are increased; and it is not preferable from the stand point of reliability and cost.